


Along the Tree Limbs

by drippingwithsin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, Dubious Consent, F/F, Incest Play, Incestrous thoughts, Infidelity, Knife Play, Past Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Snow really all that different from Regina or does she have some dark secrets of her own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along the Tree Limbs

 

Cold metal slides in between her heaving breasts causing Snow’s breath to catch sharply. The contact was light. Careful. But had just enough pressure to send an array instinctual warning bells ringing and she knew that all it would take was one accidental slip of the hand for the blade to spill blood. No, if it happens, it will be completely intentional. She assures, but knew deep down that it's a lie. Her eyes slip closed and body trembles when the blade circle around one of her nipples.

This was just all part of an elaborate game between the two women.  A well crafted dance they both knew step for step. Twirl for twirl. How much to give. How much to take. They’ve swayed to this familiar melody for many years, in numerous ways, yet it was never quite the same each time.

Regina leisurely drags the tip of the dagger down Snow’s naked torso to the patch of dark curls above her weeping core.

“Regina,” Snow hisses a warning, not sure if she fully trusted this woman with such a sharp object so close to her overly sensitive area. Regina's deliciously plump lips tug upward into a taunting smirk, but much to Snow’s relief the dagger is slides back upward to trace imagine lines on her stomach.

“Don’t trust me, dear?”

It was more of a statement than a question still Snow answered honestly and without pause. “No.”

Regina lets out a low and throaty chuckle that sends shivers up the younger queen’s spine “Smart girl.” She adds just enough pressure to nick the skin and quirks her lips in satisfaction when blood immediately begins to pool from the wound to form into a neat little puddle right above Snow’s navel.

“There is nothing more beautiful than blood on snow.”  Regina whispers wistfully and the White Queen couldn’t help, but wonder if the other woman meant her, actual snow, or perhaps both.

“You know,”  Darkened sea-green eyes flash to the woman’s face and Snow knew instantly that whatever Regina was about to say wasn’t going to be pleasant. “I used to scoff at the old saying like mother, like daughter so you could just imagine my surprise when I have found that you and your daughter have many things in common.”  

Snows brows furrow in confusion as to where this was going.

“For instance, you two are both stubborn.”  Regina circles her nipple, the cool of the metal making it perk. “Naive,” She glides the tip over to the other breast copying her earlier motions. “Clumsy.”  Regina leaves Snow's breast and presses the blade flat against her stomach, smirking wickedly when the White Queen shivers at its now heated touch.

“Oh and one mustn’t forget,” She lowers her head in between two parted creamy thighs and gives Snow a long firm lick causing the other woman to gasp. “you both taste absolutely divine.”

Snow just lays there a moment panting and blinking dumbly until finally the penny dropped.“You slept with my daughter!?” She bucks upward nearly causing the blade to pierce through her skin and once again bringing forth more blood.

“Easy dear, wouldn’t want to slice anymore of that flawless skin of yours.” Regina quips, the tip of the dagger dancing higher, following the tender skin and leaving behind trails of scratches.

“Get off of me!” She screeches, but could do little with five inches of razor sharp metal pointed dangerously at her torso.

“Oh come now, Snow. You should be proud of your little girl. After all, she’s quite the animal in the bedroom.” The younger woman’s stomach turns unpleasantly at the mere thought of the two of them together. “All wild and untamed, more like a lioness than a swan really.” Regina chuckles amused to no end at the amount of discomfort rolling off her sworn enemy.

“You’ve thought about her haven’t you?”

Snow eyes widen. “Wha-No!”

Regina snorts in disbelief. “Perhaps not you, but _Mary Margaret_ surely did.” Onyx orbs stares at her face silently daring the woman.

Snow shakes her head manically in denial.

“Oh but she did, didn’t she.” Plump lips curls into a cruel smirk when Snow’s cheeks colored and eyes dart away. “Hmm yes, I bet late at night she slips a hand beneath those enormous white granny panties of hers and rubbed herself raw thinking of hard muscles rippling just beneath a tiny white tank top and long golden curls that would’ve spilled over oh so deliciously over her thighs as that wicked mouth took her in.”

“No.” This time the protest was truly pathetic. A mere mouse's squeak in the face of a lion's roar.

Regina continues ruthlessly, driving that proverbial nail in farther and farther with each word. “Yes, those hard as steel muscles that would have had no problem picking her up like a rag doll and slamming her into the nearest wall as two no three fingers fucked her mercilessly.”   

“No, no, no, I..I mean Mar-” Regina's mouth slams into her own, moving roughly the Evil Queen opened her lips and sunk white teeth deep into Snow's lower lip causing the younger woman to cry out in pain. Regina moans, tasting the forbidden sweetness. It was intoxicating like chocolate, strawberries, and all the other sinfully delicious things that were all so bad for oneself. The dagger flew from Regina’s hand and impelled into the wall with a solid thud that neither of them heard giving space for the kiss to intensify. Tongue duels against tongue in a one-sided battle that only the Dark Queen would come out victorious from.  

Oh and that she did until finally only after thoroughly ravaging the younger woman’s mouth, did Regina pull away. Staring downward, she hovered a mere breath’s away just long enough to give Snow a warning glare before descending upon the exposed column of her neck.

Kissing, sucking, and nipping she traced every centimeter of skin there. In all their encounters over the years never once did Regina even pretend care if marks were made. Even though Snow protested on numerous occasions, she still couldn’t help, but sink her teeth in. Let the Shepherd see. Let him know how much the Evil Queen had ravished his beloved Snow after all her tracks were made upon this virginal snow long way before he even set sights upon this supposedly untouched land. Snow was hers and hers alone. He was merely a bed warmer and a result of a ridiculous act of rebellion.

She plants open mouth kisses from Snow's collarbone all the way up to her ear, delighting when her hot breath sparks an involuntary shiver.“Tell me, my dear Snow. Was it _truly_ all Ms. Blanchard’s fantasy or do you still gaze upon your own creation with lust shining in those eyes that look so much like her own?” Regina purred the question, her voice sultry and teasing.

“No!” Snow bucks wildly at the words, trying fruitlessly to dislodge the woman from her person, but Regina’s only response was to press her down farther upon the mattress. Gods how was she so strong? Snow’s muscles strain, heart pumps wildly, but still the Dark Queen remains. She huffed, frustrated and forlorn she opened her mouth to scream only to gasp sharply as three fingers thrust within her core. “My, my, methinks the lady doth protest too much.”  Regina taunts when hot wetness saturates her hand.

“Sto-stop.”  

Regina ignores her and began a leisure pace that sent unwanted pleasure skyrocketing throughout the White Queen’s body. “Did you eye-fuck her from a distance?” She brought her thumb up and smashes it into Snow’s clit. “Did you fantasize about callused hands that weren’t your precious Charming's roaming all over you?” The thumb began making circles, sending the shockwaves through Snow. She arched her body, inwardly cursing the other woman and herself for it feeling so damn good. “Did wetness pool between your thighs the first time she called you mom?” Regina curls her fingers so that they were hitting that special spot inside with every thrust. Snow gasps and her hips rock with each movement.

This was wrong so, so, wrong, but Gods help her she couldn’t stop.  

Much to her dismay, however, the thrusts began to slow to a crawl until suddenly they stopped. Frustrated tears leaked from her eyes and Snow thrashed her head side to side. “No. Please don’t stop.”

Regina waits until hazy green eyes move to meet her's and raises a brow. “Well?”

Snow whimpers torn between desire and latching onto what little remained of her pride. In the end, however, lust fought its way through beating back both denial and mortification until it alone came out victorious. “Yes, yes, yes, Godsdamnit. Now, please just-” The fingers pull out until the very tips were left inside before slamming back in causing her to squeal.

“Look at you, splayed open before me like a back-alley prostitute and practically gushing from thoughts of fucking your own daughter.” Regina taunts before humming in feigned deep thought. “I wonder what your king would think of you right now if he were to see you like this. Would he still follow you blindly like a love sick puppy or would he abandon you?” The pace picks up going from slow strides to brutal pounding in a matter of seconds.

Snow wants to scream, cry, push the woman away. Charming would never leave her and never once had she thought of her daughter in that way at least not while she was Snow.  

The movements were cruel, swift, vicious even just like the woman snarling above her. Regina was always like this though beautiful, primal, and dark she reminded Snow of a panther.

Wet skin slaps against wet skin, heavy breathing, the rapid thumps of the headboard hitting against the wall, it was a sweet melody that was all their own and all too familiar so their dance continued. Movement for movement, thrust for thrust, their sweat slicked bodies move as one.

Muscles tighten quivering readying for the grand release. Sensing this, Regina leans downward and mercilessly sinks those gleaming white teeth into Snow’s shoulder so deep that the strong metallic taste of blood spills forth upon her tongue.

Pain slams into pleasure with as much force as a hurricane, and just like that Snow was tumbling over the edge into a never-ending abyss. “That’s it, cum for mommy.” Slick muscles began to clench and unclench rhythmically around Regina fingers, her whole body spasmed as she bucked her way through the crashing waves.

Regina slows her pace easing the younger woman down from her high. “Good girl.” She coos as if Snow just did some kind of trick. She took a few deep breaths, willing herself to calm before blinking rapidly and looking up at Regina, who much to her dismay looked very much like the cat who ate the canary. “You know, dear. If I knew you wanted your daughter that much I would’ve had a lot more fun during the curse.”

Snow scowls upward at her.”Shut up and get off of me.”

Regina let out a delicate huff. “I don’t think so dear, after all you still owe me.”

“I owe you nothing.” She practically growls in defiance.

Plump lips pull into a snarl and Regina leans downward until she's merely centimeters away from Snow’s face. “Either get between my thighs or by morning all of Storybrooke will know of that little incestuous kink of yours.”

Snow’s eyes widen in fear. No, they couldn’t know. It would ruin everything. “They,” She swallows thickly.“They wouldn’t believe you.”

A hyena-like grin spread across Regina’s face. “Perhaps not but ask yourself dear, are you willing to take that risk?” A moment of silence passed then finally Snow shook her head before bringing her hands to Regina’s sides and running them up and down. Triumph sparkles in Regina’s eyes. “That’s right now be a good girl and get mommy off.”

Hearing the demand, Snow has no choice but to obey. One of her hands slid from Regina’s side tracing over the butter soft skin and muscles in made it’s way between two tan legs before gliding over soaking silken folds.

Regina groans, arching her back like a cat in heat.  “Don’t tease.”

Snow grinds her jaw before plunging three fingers into Regina without preamble causing the former mayor to hiss out through gritted teeth. “Oh you little bitch.”  She swore, but if she was going to say anything it was cut off when Snow began a hard merciless pace that was borderline painful.

“And how does this make you any better, Regina. You’re the one that’s been letting your stepdaughter _fuck_ you for years.” The older woman let out a gurgled moan at the sound of Snow swearing. Rarely did the White Queen cuss, but when she did it never failed to send a gush of wetness flowing between Regina’s legs. Especially the word 'fuck'. It was just sounded so filthy falling from those normally innocent pink lips.   

“Of course, you don’t care. Do you? Which leads to the question; how was Cora’s stay here?” Snow knew she was tittering on an extremely dangerous line but just didn’t care deep down she wanted nothing more to see Regina naked, angry, and on top of her just like before.  

Regina sat up, knees on each side of Snow’s hips and began bouncing. “Oh it was wonderful, dear.” She huffs out between ragged breaths. “She’d tuck me in, read me a bedtime story, and if I was a good girl, a really good girl, she’d touch me in my special place and make me really happy so I could sleep better.”

Snow’s face contorts in disgust and immediately tries to withdraw her hand. “You’re sick!”

Regina grabs her wrist in a vice-like grip. “Says the woman who just orgasmed all over her stepmother’s fingers while thinking of her daughter. Now, lets hurry this up shall we.”

Seeing no other way out, Snow leans upward and curls an arm around Regina's waist while picking up the pace again with the other one. The other woman gasps and lets her head fall upon Snow’s shoulder. “Oh that’s it.” She moans, her breath coming out in heated puffs over alabaster skin. “That’s my good girl.”

Snow tries to force herself not to preen at the comment, but inwardly her traitorous heart swells.

Yes, a good girl.

She'll always be a good girl for mommy.

Snow nuzzles a sea of raven hair to hide the giddy grin threatening to creep upon her face. It was wrong all so deliciously wrong but as she felt hot wet muscles beginning to tighten around her fingers and heard a wanton moan echo by her ear she reasoned that there are far worse things she could be addicted to although as of right now she couldn’t think of a single thing.

However, that was something to think about later(never).

* * *

When Snow finally makes it home that night, aching both physically and emotionally, she trudges through the apartment in a haze only to be stopped by the one person she really didn’t want to see nor speak to at the moment.

“What’ve you been up to?” Emma questions, curiosity written all over her features.

Snow’s heart nearly leaps out of her chest and eyes dart everywhere but Emma’s. “Just for a walk.” She inwardly cringed at the painfully obvious lie. Snow may be good at alot of things but being deceitful was never one them.

“ _Okay_ ,” The blonde drawls out with furrowed eyebrows, wondering why her mother just lied to her. After an intense moment, however, she reasoned that Snow of all people should at least be allowed to have a secret or two so she does something very unEmma-like and decided to drop the matter. “Alright, well I’m off to bed.” She turns around and without another word left the room.

Snow watches her daughter leave but as she did so her eyes involuntarily drifted from Emma’s back to those shapely hips and denim clad behind swinging enticingly with each step. Mouth suddenly dry, she licks her lips only to twist her face in horror a second later. “No, no, no,” She chants as her green eyes well with angst.

Regina had ruined everything.

 ****  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. As always I take prompts and pairing(femslash only) I write for OUAT(duh), Harry Potter, and American Horror Story mainly so yeah don't be shy about sending me a message.


End file.
